


Comfort, Eagle

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Romana sometimes really didn't understand the Doctor





	Comfort, Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 30th, 2008

"Quack! Quack!" She was growing tired and frustrate with him, but telling him to stop never worked, so why bother?

"Romana which sounds more authentic?" He quacks twice, than stares at her.

"They sound the same." He stomps his foot like a child and throws off his hat.

"They do? We'll it seems more practicing is in need, huh?" With a roll of eyes she escapes for her room as he starts reciting more quacks.

Laying on her back floor staring up at the ceiling and the patterns created by paint lines she smiles. This was her favorite activity when young, when not studying (which was rare). Just for a few minutes it seemed the world was frozen and safe from horrible luring creatures and monsters. Looking for the patterns kept her calm, a chaos she could control and around him she needed this ceiling (and others) more then ever.

Romana opens her eyes with a soft sigh, calming as ceiling glazing was it also tended to make one fall asleep. She stands up and heads towards the main control room.

"K-9 I do think it is time to surrender! Because I am going win this time!" That stupid chess again.

"No Master. I am going to win. Rook to 4A. Checkmate." She holds back a giggle as he stares at the board reliving the moves.

"You cheated! That has to be it!"

"No Master."

"Perhaps chess really isn't your game."

"Oh be quiet Romana!"

"When you are going to stop acting like a baby?" She tired of watching him pout alone in the corner.

"I am not acting like a baby!"

"Yes you are, now come crawl over here and give me a hand with the controls." He just turns his head away, still pouting with a bit of cold shoulder added in. Looking over the control panel Romana attempts to make heads or tails out of it, but it was hopeless. He had fiddled with it a dozen times too many, switches to stop changed the atmosphere, the button to honk a horn would flush the toilet.

"I still say he cheated!" He blurts out with a decisive timber in his voice.

"Whatever Doctor, now would you mind helping me avoid those meteors?"

"What? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I did."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did."

"Well when?"

"When you were acting like a baby and don't you dare say you weren't!"

After a frenzy of button pushing and lever pulling the two of them felt safe from any large rocks outside.

"I say we go to Earth about 1890?"

"Earth!? Why in Heavens would I go there?"

"Have you been there?" She shakes her head. "Then why not go?"

"Because we more keys to find!"

"Perhaps on is one Earth!"

"Oh please Doctor that's absolutely ridiculous. You really do make a horrible detective and hunter. Clues and evidence aren't where you simply wish them to be."

"And why not!?

"Because that's illogical and you know it!"

"Do I?" She screams, this was worse than the damn quacking.

"I give up. I simply give up.”

"Better yet let's make that 1978. I want to attend a concert."

"Fine." She refused to argue with him and have turn any argument upside down on her.

"Good girl! Now the Eagles or the Byrds?" Romana stares at him. "Which one?"

"Well I'd say ducks, seeing how I've been thinking about them all day!"

"The Ducks? I don't think I know them! Are they any good?" She twists her head, causing a twinge in her neck and takes insist relieve in the comfort of the ceiling.

"Yes wonderful Doctor."

"Alright Earth 1978 to see the Ducks! Wait were they around than?" She just nods not hearing a word.


End file.
